People's Congress
= The People's Congress of the Saydneyan Federation = The People's Congress, also known as simple Congress, is the second house of the Saydneyan parliamentary system. It is known as the legislative house and the house of review. Given the method of voting it is very rare to have a majority in the house so much of the compromise of the Saydneyan system occurs here, which means unlike the high council party lines in the congress become blurred. It is because of this that legislation can be passed. The Congress despite being the second house is very much the subservient one. It cannot wholly reject a budget but must pass enough funds to “Maintain order and good government” this has been interpreted by the Supreme Court to mean that a congress must pass enough money to maintain the status quo. It does not have to approve any new or changed funding initiatives. This provision stops congress from removing a government from office by denying it funds. Congress has other limitations placed on it, it cannot institute a declaration of war nor does it vote on such a motion, it cannot pardon criminals or participate in votes on them, it cannot suspend the constitution, nor can it suspend elections for the congress, it cannot initiate a referendum. It can however by a 2/3 vote over turn a high councils vote on suspension of elections for the high council. It can also instigate legislation of any nature. The Congress must pass by simple majority any bill or referendum question in order for them to become binding. = Congressional Committees = Despite the limitations on congress, it can be none the less powerful in in other ways. The congress may at any time establish any number of congressional committees to review any topic it sees fit. To do so requires a special motion by which the terms of reference, its aims and how many members will sit on the committee (no less than 10). Each of the different committees that can be establish have different powers and focus Oversight Committees Oversight committees are established to examine a government department and and are perpetual unless ended by a motion of the congress. Most government departments have an oversight committee. Oversight committees are designed to examine the policies and programs of a government department, and more specifically to ask questions about the allocation of money and its use in the budget. Oversight committees may issue subpoenas, but a member of parliament can refuse to appear. Former Ministers who have left office for not longer than 12 months can also refuse to appear. An oversight committee cannot delve into depth although it can recommend that another committee be established to do so. Some committee findings are sealed for secrecy and only available to certain approved people, all oversight committee hearings are public. Famous oversight committees include, Justice, Foreign Affairs, Parliamentary privilege, and Budget and treasury Oversight committees can branch into sub committees for specific purposes such a secrecy or efficiency. Sub committee members are drawn from the larger committee group. Review Committee A review committee is established to review a piece is legislation, policy or program that is being put before the parliament. It has a limited time frame and scope; it cannot subpoena people, it can recommend their presence and can (and usually does) make it known who refused to testify. A review committee purpose is more as the names suggests to review, it findings are opinion and not legally binding. Famous review committees include, the Stem Cells review committee and The Committee on Climate Change. Congressional Inquiries Congressional inquiries are the most powerful committee that congress can establish. While they are not perpetual like an oversight committee, they have no time limit. Congressional inquiries can issue subpoenas and can compel government Ministers including the President to testify. Their findings are legally binding and they can lay criminal charges, they can also immediately bring impeachment proceedings with out a motion from a house of parliament. They cannot try or sentence people. Congressional inquiries are usual followed by an entourage of lawyers and are never treated lightly. To be called to an inquiry is as serious as being in front the supreme court and just a consequential. The findings of an Congressional inquiry have spelt the end of ministers and department chiefs. The most famous inquiry of Saydneyan history occurred in 1952 and concerned war crimes during the civil war, both rebel and government. It laid hundred of charges against people, including former Ministers. It lasted for 4 years before concluding. Category:Organizations